elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Security (Oblivion)
Security is a stealth skill that allows the Hero to pick doors and container locks. Increased proficiency in Security allows the Hero to easily lockpick more complex locks as the tumblers will fall more slowly. However, even a Very Hard lock can be opened with a Security skill of 5. :Governing attribute: Agility Skill levels *'Novice (0–24)': Four tumblers may fall when pick is broken. *'Apprentice (25–49)': Three tumblers may fall when pick is broken. *'Journeyman (50–74)': Two tumblers may fall when pick is broken. *'Expert (75–99)': One tumbler may fall when pick is broken. *'Master (100)': Lockpicks don't break. Leveling tips Security will increase every time a tumbler locks into place so it is possible to level security from 1–100 without ever opening a lock. Simply lock all but one tumbler into place, then close the minigame and do it again. If you're very good, or the game is saved many times, this could be done with just one lockpick. Once you have obtained the Skeleton Key from the Shrine of Nocturnal, Security will be virtually useless, as it is an unbreakable lockpick and grants an extra +40 bonus to security for having it in your inventory. If you have The Thieves Den content, then you can practice on a chest that never opens. As you walk into the large area it is on the right once you have upgraded the security expert. Security trainers *Refer to the Trainers page. Books that permanently increase the Security skill *''Advances in Lockpicking'' *''The Locked Room'' *''Proper Lock Design'' *''Surfeit of Thieves'' *''The Wolf Queen, v 1'' Note: The History of Lock Picking does not increase any skills. Leveling text Apprentice-level text: :The subtle rattle of lockpicks and falling lock tumblers is music to your ears. Your increased skills have made you an Apprentice of Security. When you pick locks, only three tumblers will fall when you break a pick. Journeyman-level text: :The subtle rattle of lockpicks and falling lock tumblers is music to your ears. Your increased skills have made you a Journeyman of Security. When you pick locks, only two tumblers will fall when you break a pick. Expert-level text: :The subtle rattle of lockpicks and falling lock tumblers is music to your ears. Your increased skills have made you an Expert of Security. When you pick locks, only one tumbler will fall when you break a pick. Master-level text: :The subtle rattle of lockpicks and falling lock tumblers is music to your ears. Your increased skills have made you a Master of Security. When you pick locks, no tumblers will fall when you break a pick. Character dialogue Once one's Security level is 70 or more, characters will say: "You've got some nimble fingers. What have you been getting into?" Potentially useless *Security is a mini-game like Speechcraft. Those who are already good at one or both of those games will find the associated skill relatively useless except for generating bonus attribute points (Agility and Personality) each time a level is gained. See also *Stealth *Lockpicking de:Sicherheit (Oblivion) es:Seguridad (Oblivion) fr:Sécurité (Oblivion) nl:Sloten breken/Oblivion pl:Zabezpieczenia (Oblivion) ru:Взлом (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Skills